I HELD IT TO RIGHT! - Super Mario 3D World - Wii U (Part 19)
PBG and Jeff discuss their favorite series on the show so far and wear goomba hats. Synopsis They nailed the intro! PBG and Jeff are in the clouds. PBG claims that it is like the Nimbus 2000. They play 6-1. Jeff helps by making Mario RPG references. PBG uses a star to get the green star. PBG kills himself on spikes and claims that he held it to right! PBG tries again, and Jeff decides to leave the area so PBG can't screw up again. PBG jumps out of a pipe yelling die to kill an enemy. PBG gets another green star from fuzzies. Jeff isn't even trying. PBG will be upset if he loses this level. Jeff sees an obvious secret. They don't get a star this time, and PBG misses the green star, and wants Jeff to get it. PBG slides down a slide and falls off the edge. They collect ? coins to get to the end. PBG tells Jeff to wait, and takes the flagpole without waiting. PBG wins the level. Jeff sips his drink. Sometimes you win, sometimes you're bad! In World 6-2, Jeff realizes that everything good that they have ever said came from Mario Maker . They push a large bully off a ship. They decide to play this game with one eye closed. PBG stops pretty quickly. They push more bullies off, and Jeff gets a green star. PBG asks which series was the most fun to play and most entertaining. PBG had the most fun playing Pikmin . PBG collects a green star over ghosts. Mario Maker might be the most entertaining. Jeff gets a good call finding a green star under the water. PBG sees if his good call joke is still funny. PBG finds a scary green star that was otherwise easy to get. PBG votes for the Super Mario World Randomizer , which was fun to watch, but frustrating to play. Jeff makes it to the top of the flagpole. They need 100 stars to unlock world 6-3. PBG needs to use the gamepad. PBG remembers a secret in this level. "Then they Googled like they'd never Goodgled before" PBG thinks he got the wrong level. PBG compares an enemy to Macaulay Culkin from Home Alone. They both have goomba hats, and bang a gong. PBG finds a green star behind a wall. Jeff sacrifices himself for a green star. Jeff wanted to throw PBG, but he never came. They climb up the outside of the building. They try to find the green star, and PBG makes it to the top of the building. They go back down to not skip the final section to find the last green shell. They both scream as they bang on a gong to rain down goombas. PBG jumps into the box instead of searching the final area for the last green star. PBG wins the level. PBG gets hiccups. A boss and a casino have been unlocked. They will get the last star off camera. Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Videos Category:PB&Jeff